


[Podfic] The Blanket Lifespan

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Fic, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock share a blanket, in both terms of ownership and snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Blanket Lifespan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmyAngua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyAngua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Blanket Lifespan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108943) by [EmmyAngua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyAngua/pseuds/EmmyAngua). 



> Thanks to EmmyAngua for permission to record!

Length: 18:27  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dm5d65fykwqmob5/The+Blanket+Lifespan+by+EmmyAngua.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qadb7t77uz0q7m5/The+Blanket+Lifespan+by+EmmyAngua.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-blanket-lifespan-by-emmyangua))   
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blanket-lifespan))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Here I Am (piano cover by ilovepiano143)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YiCaP8TCxM) \- 4Men & Mi

 

 


End file.
